Feel Good Inc Tower
by TragicAtBest13
Summary: 2D wanted out. He wanted to be free and be with Noodle on that floating island that looked so peaceful. He wanted to escape the tower and that man on the screen who constantly laughed at 2D, telling him he can't escape. He didn't want to be a prisoner who was brainwashed and "dumb downed". He wanted freedom and he was going to fight for it.


**I just felt like writing this, because I don't know, I just felt like it. Feel Good Inc. is like one of my favorite songs and it's the first song I've ever heard of them and when I was younger I hated them and 2D at the time scared me, I don't know something about the Gorillaz when I was young freaked me out and now, I'm a huge fan. Right so anyways, please enjoy!**

**I obviously do not own Gorillaz. **

2D wanted out. To leave the tower, but couldn't find a single exit. The party was long over and now he wanted to leave. To feel the sun on his sickly pale skin, the wind through his spiky blue hair, and to be free. He was walking around the room trying to wake everyone up, but it was useless. He used a mega-phone to try, but nothing wasn't working. Murdoc did nothing, being content with the situation. Bloody bastard. All he wanted was fame and fortune and now that he has it, there was no way he was going to turn back now. He sold his soul for this.

The man in the screens who kept laughing at 2D was driving him crazy. That condescending laugh, mocking him as he tried to wake everyone up, telling him that there was no way of ever escaping the tower. 2D walked over to the large window and looked out side. All he could see were clouds, and very little blue sky. And in the middle of the sky was a floating island with a windmill and the lead guitarist, Noodle, was on that island, all alone

In the beginning Noodle was with the other three, but somehow escaped and was now on the floating island. 2D pressed his hands on the foggy panes, looking out, wishing to be with her. She looked to free and happy and 2D wanted that. Not here in this inescapable, dark room with only just him, Murdoc, Russell and that laughing man. The island reminded 2D of that one animated movie Noodle made them all watch that one evening. Something about a castle floating in the sky and how the two main characters were on a wild adventure. Noodle wanted that, and somehow got her wish. 2D wanted to be there and have a wild adventure with Russell and hell even Murdoc, even if he complains the whole time.

2D watched Noodle in the distance, playing her acoustic guitar, silently singing to something. 2D couldn't read her lips and wondered what she was singing. Maybe a new song she was writing or something. He started to sing, "Windmill, windmill for the land. Learn forever hand in hand. Take it all in your stride..." That annoying laughter came through the speakers, telling 2D that he'll never escape from the tower, from the band, from his troubles, and most definitely Murdoc. No matter how far 2D runs, Murdoc finds him and brings him back.

He began to pound his fists on the glass calling out Noodle's name as her floating island started to come closer and closer to the tower. He hoped that maybe she'll here him and save him. She's a strong girl, she can save him. Murdoc was unsavable; he's gone too far down the rabbit hole, no longer coming back. Russell could be saved, rescued. Hopefully.

After several minutes with Noodle not hearing 2D's shouting, he gave up. His palms were pressed to the glass, sliding down, and his spidery fingers leaving marks on the foggy glass. He longed to be free with her, sitting on that island with the wind and sky and sun and just feeling free. 2D turned around to stare at the dark room, where Murdoc was surrounded by woman who were groping his naked chest, and Russell was sitting at his drum set, tapping the cymbals. Everyone else was still on the ground, dumb downed and 2D was soon to be their next victim.

He didn't want that though, even though he wasn't the brightest star in the galaxy, he didn't want to become them. The people on sleeping on the ground, never waking up. They were in comas, and 2D was already in a coma, caused by Murdoc and didn't enjoy it one bit. Didn't like the fact that he was alive, but not really. Was seeing, but not seeing, hearing, but not hearing; it was hell.

He walked to the middle of the room where all the walls surrounding 2D, the man came onto the screen again to laugh at 2D. He was getting sick of that annoying laughter that told him that escaping was futile. That once you enter the Feel Good Inc. Tower there was no escaping it. The man on the screen kept laughing, telling 2D that he created this place. That this is the consequence of fame and success they so desired.

He felt the dark red walls close in on him; the monstrous screens seemed to loom over the scared singer, daring him to do something, as if offering a choice. Stay and enjoy the party or break out, if you can. He wringed his spidery fingers together, gnawing his chapped lips, thinking. If Murdoc were in his right mind he would probably comment, "Don't hurt yerself" or something of that nature. 2D could practically hear Murdoc's gruff voice in his head and that throaty chuckle that sounded like a wad of mucus was stuck in it. 2D made up his mind. He no longer wanted to be prisoner of this place. It was fun and harmless at first, but it took a turn for the worst. The environment he was in was Melancholic and just plain sad. He was going to break out of here and join Noodle on that floating paradise and save Murdoc and Russel.

He was giving up on saving the comatose people that slept peacefully on the ground. It was too late to save them. They've become victims of their brainwashed minds. As 2D stood in the middle of the room he saw the white chair he had woken up from. It was taunting him, begging him to come and sit down and relax. He wanted to, but didn't. Instead, he walked over to it and picked the chair up and began to walk to the large window.

The man on the screen was back again, laughing and telling 2D that you can't fight back and you can't escape. _Watch me, _he thought defiantly as he walked over the sleeping bodies of strangers and once friends now lost. He was faintly aware that Murdoc stopped playing that infinite bass line that was dark and catchy and lured you in to the dark side, just like Murdoc; expect it was pretty and sad. He barely noticed that Russel stopped pounding on the drums and the two silently watched their tall, skinny and determined band mate head for the window.

2D was breaking out of this tower prison whether the man on the screen liked it or not. He was going to be with his little Noodle on that floating island like the one in one of her favorite movies and be free and happy. 2D was breaking out of the Feel Good Inc. Tower to be free.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Learn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sticking falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever_

_You and Me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

**Um, well I hoped you enjoyed whatever this was. When I learned the meaning of this song, it changed, you know? It sounds different to me now, has a different meaning now. Like El Manana for instances. After I watched the music video the song sounds sadder to me. The lyrics and music and his voice sounds so sad to me all because of the music video. Do you get what I'm trying to get at here? I hope so... Anyways, I like to imagine that 2D does tries to break out of the tower to be with Noodle, because we all carve freedom after being trapped for so long. I don't think I'm making any sense. I still hoped you enjoyed reading this. Review please? XD**


End file.
